Rogue Gear
by Lukaz
Summary: rating for violence. Snake undergoes an Anti-terrorist mission, only to discover an old rival is back...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
August 15 2020, Afghan Immigrated, Terrorists take over the SAS training venue with Ammunition, Rifles, Grenades etc. Concealed inside the facility everything that they can use to their advantage. The SAS have tried but have lost three people in the process. There is one man who could help but it would mean calling him out of retirement.again, his name. Solid Snake. Snake had already settled down after the Nuclear Missile silos in Poland, in November 2009. He got ready to watch the big match between the Bradford Bulls and the St. Helens Saints in the Super League Cup Final, he settled down in his chair and had a can of beer in one hand and a share-pack of crisps in the other, he was more of a rugby man. He used to play football at a young age but found out it was not the sport for him, he preferred rugby league to union because there is more action. Just as the match was about to start there was a huge thump of a knock at the door. Snake Let them in and saw 3 men in black SAS night suits with gasmasks on came in and suddenly he had his mouth and nose covered and all you could see was his eyes, which were steadily closing at a steady speed. Snake has woken lifting his head his nose feeling a bit sore and mouth aching a bit and found out he was stripped naked and thrown in a padded cell. After two hours, what felt like forever, a guard dressed in compulsory army camouflage trousers, a black shirt and dogtags said in a peremptory tone " Hey you, get up! The general wants you, and hurry it up I'm due for my coffee break about now." Snake Murmurs and stands up staggering about as if he had too much to drink. The guard grabs hold of his arm and drags him to the Majors office. He gets to the secretary's desk before the Majors office, and sees the name on the door, which read 'General Roy Campbell'. Snake thinks for a moment and tries to remember where he has heard that name before. He is thinking and he remembers before he gets pulled into the general's office. It was in the Iranians embassy attacks by the SAS in May 1980. He went in with nothing, except a huge gulp and a show of confidence. He walked in with the guard who removed the shackles Snake Walks in and sees a big chair facing towards the windows with a cigar smoking lightly in one hand, and a glass of foreign Brandy in the other. "Snake!" He drawled as he approached with a smile, and his gold tooth reflecting the sun. " What are you doing here? " Snake replies with an angry retort to the General. " You know exactly why I'm here! ". "Snake, you cannot blame things on me. Hell, you do not even know if it was me or not! " The general said to Snake with a scowl as Snake looked at him with fiery eyes as the guards hold him back. " I know it was you arranging this! I get woken up at 3:30 in the morning, getting drugged and dragged out of my home by the SAS! Now don't say it was not you because you've done it before!" "Snake sit down and shut up!" the General just lost it. He sat in his chair and asked with an emotional glare " Snake, are you willing to do a favour for someone in need? " I wouldn't do a favour for you after what you did!" Snake bit back at the Major as he looked on. " But it is not for ME it is for the British government!.What do you mean after what I did!? " " You know! " " I don't! How about you refresh my memory? Hmm? " " Well how about with the Munich embassy siege. remember now?. no?. okay then it was Me, You and the rest of the platoon on the roof of the embassy and you got my safety rope and wrapped it around my ankle while I was rappelling and could have either dropped 30ft or landed head first, onto a stone balcony and broken my neck!" "I'm sorry goddamn it, forgive me!" "Not yet there's still more pain you have to play with." Snake Replied in a cunning voice. "Whatever do you mean Snake?" Campbell looked more puzzled than ever. " Will you help us? Come on please Snake!" " Depends." " Depends what? " Campbell had a puzzled look across his face. " Depends what it is, I'm not finished yet and what's in it for me? " " Well, we could give you a nice place in the woods in the Rocky's but I think you wouldn't like it." " Of course I wouldn't bloody like it! I have 3 houses already, why would I need another one?" Snake tells the General in a factual voice. "Well, okay tell me what you would like and I'll see if I can get you it." "Can I think about it?" "Okay, but let's get to the point, terrorists have taken over the SAS training assault venue. And they have everything. Machine - guns, rifles, grenades, bazookas, anything and are ready to blow up the base, and all the SAS equipment in that facility and if they do this they will destroy up to an estimated 5 billion pounds of it. And I don't want to let that happen!" Suddenly with a slight tap on the door a private on the front desk has burst into the General's office and apologises. " I'm sorry, sir. But I think you should see this." He hands the major a piece of paper, a confidential file Labelled 'Operation Rogue Gear' and the General reads it and starts explaining to Snake what is happening. Snake gets the point and after some hefty persuasion he gives in and finally accepts the mission. "How many terrorists are there any way?" snake wanted to know what he is dealing with. "We don't know. We done a Geo-thermal scan from a helicopter and there was 225 people in the facility, don't know if they're hostages or terrorists though." After the briefing Snake accepts his orders. Snake is given a hand-held radio by the General and heads out towards the armoury and visits the facility's weapons technician. Snake Walks into the room and sees a hunched back over a big lump of metal a car at the looks of it but Snake thinks to himself. ' What is he doing? Is he making a car for me? Well.let's see.' Snake Leans over the technician as he is testing the carburettors and fuel pumps or something. " Making anything good for me?" he says with concern. " AAGGHH!" The technician stands bolt upright and whacks his head on the service lid of the machine. "Who are you?! And what are you doing in my laboratory?!" Err. we haven't met I'm Snake." The technician looks on in shock as he hears Snake introduce himself. " The. the. the Legendary Snake.Solid Snake?" " The one and only." " I've seen pictures of you but I've always dreamt of helping you do a mission." The technician mumbles on and on but Snake cuts him off in his stride. After 10 minutes of talking about Snake, Snake finally tells him what he is here for. The technician finally starts making some sense when Snake tells the technician that he did not introduce himself. " I'm dreadfully sorry, my name is Tek, Tek no. It's just a once in a lifetime chance to meet you." " That's what I told Campbell. When I came back to accept this mission. But no, he has to show he's top dog around here. I was top dog when it was the Snake era and I didn't care. However, when I retired it just disappeared and I didn't want to do this mission but I have too. not for me, not for the British government, but for the world." Just at that moment, a figure walks into the room his dark hair, his glasses they seemed to familiar, snake could only see part of his face as he was looking at some little electronic object. "Otacon?" the figure looked in snake's direction. "snake? What are you doing here? I thought you went down with the infiltration of the missle silos!" No, er.. Campbell sent me down here for equipment." " Oh yeah, I have just the things for you and this mission. Let's start with the Heat- brace, this tiny device can heat up in 3 seconds and melt through any metal in 4.8 seconds after heating to it's highest temperature. Just don't activate it whilst still in your mouth it could hurt. Also, I have made a watch for you, it is like a flashbang but when you use it, it will have an effect on your victim and make him or her think that you're a friend instead of an enemy." " Very good. but what puzzles me is.how does it work?" Snake said to the technician. " A simple solution Snake. What happens is the gas given off with the flash is like taking some sort of overdose on some sort of narcotics, but a much faster effect. It affects your sight and makes you look like your wearing an enemy uniform etc., so your disguise will not be blown." " Okay, I will use this when I need it." " That's okay then, because you only have 3 charges." The Otacon said with a grin. How do I replace the charges after I use it?" Snake replied with an interesting look. "You have the charges ready in your hand, you press this button and you insert one charge and turn the wheel that changes the time . In addition, you have a Codas Radio Set, an updated version of your old naff Codec which has been programmed to your nanomachines, by the tiny bones in your ear, and only you can hear it. It works up to 50 miles! " That's a long way!" " Yes, I've just finished the test and it should work." After a thorough explanation of the devices Snake hears crackling, it was his hand-held radio. Snake answers it, as it is the major speaking. "This is Snake, over." "Snake return to the briefing room, over" "On my way General. Snake Out." Snake returns to the briefing room and there stands the General and a soldier with a knife and a sidearm. Dual Desert Eagles in the side holsters. The General told Snake he is going for thorough medical examination to make sure he was up to the job. Snake also had to go to a VR facility because he was a bit rusty, Snake went and got 100% every time he shot the targets or being stealthy. He goes through a detailed briefing again and goes back to the lab to see Otacon He goes back and gets his suit Otacon told Snake that it has been tested so he could get into the SAS base quickly and efficiently. So, ready for the mission Snake is equipped with: Dual Desert Eagles, 6 flashbangs, a cut-down MP5, 6-frag grenades, spare primary and secondary ammo. He talks to the General for the last time before he goes, he goes over the briefing again to make sure he knows what he is doing. " Oh, Snake this is Joey, Joey Foster." "Err. Hi, Joey." "Just call me Foster, That's what me friends call me." "Okay, then see you later... Foster." "Later, Snake. Snake wait! I forgot to tell you, I am a military weapons analyst. Anything for your reference and backing up and I also know that base like the back of my hand air-vents, everything!" Foster had worked on the base for 19 years and joined when he left school. "Why don't you go instead of me?" snake asked humorously "Didn't make it past the Medical." "Sorry, why?" Snake sounded concerned. "Got Asthma." "Anyway, err. you better get on. My Frequency is 246.51" "Thanks, Foster, Later!"  
  
A/N This is my 1st FanFic so Please R&R Warning: Any Flames will be used to toast Metal Gear Rogue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear or Any of It's characters.  
  
  
  
Snake Gets dropped off 25 miles off the base in an CH-47 Chinook and he is supplied with a Husqvana 500 scrambler and it is military equipped with a silencer can and tuned to extreme speeds to cut through Rough Country and take time off his journey. Snake ditches the Husqvana and walks the last mile or two. He reaches the outline bushes where there is an electric fence set to a low voltage, but is connected to an alarm. Snake avoids this and climbs a tree and jumps over, he gets up wipes himself up, and mutters under his breath, "The Government ain't as smart as they thought." He moves over to the nearest building as a terrorist opens it, Snake ducks and listens to the sounds of the terrorist who seems to have walked off. He rises and looks through a window only to see a terrorist washing his hands in the bathroom! Snake pulls his Desert Eagle out of the side-holster, which is equipped with a silencer. The terrorist turns 180 degrees and snake puts a bullet between the eyes of the terrorist scum. Snake Opens the window, that the foolish terrorist opened, and listens with a heartbeat sensor which goes through several walls to show where people are, by the small electrical charge that the heart gives off. Snake sees no enemies in range he opens the door and finds that he is in the dormitory block, he moves towards the corner and he hears voices speaking in Arabic and footsteps getting closer. Snake using his quick thinking skills runs into the Caretakers cupboard and hides on a shelf covered by mops, buckets and bottles. He listens and the footsteps in front of the cupboard. The door opens, Snake is as quiet as a mouse, and hands the mop to the terrorist, as he is looking back and talking. The footsteps fade. Snake exits the cupboard, quickly and silently. He heads towards the main mess hall where there is hostages being held. He thinks that going on ground level would be dangerous, so he climbs into the air conditioning vents. He crawls towards the voices that he faintly hears. He reaches a vent cover over the top of the mess hall. He counts the hostages, 9 in total. He calls the major on the Codas frequency 140.85. "General, this is Snake" " What is it Snake?" " I've found the Hostages there's 7 guards visible and 9 hostages I'm gonna find the control room so I can disable the alarm." " Ok Snake go easy I don't want to risk losing a Legend like you." " Oh, go choke on your porridge old man!" " Watch it!" Campbell said angrily "Snake out." Snake Goes off in search for the control room and finds a laboratory or testing room. Except there are 2 people in white de-contamination suits doing tests of some kind. He looks upwards and sees an air vent cover and he climbs in. He crawls along 25 metres and sees another air vent cover. He looks down and finds out that there is a guard monitoring them he bangs on the vent cover and whispers to the technicians to look as if they are busy and do not attract attention. He tells them he is here to rescue them and stop the terrorist activity in the facility. The guard comes in and snake slips the cover over, he equips a Desert Eagle and jumps down and shoots as he falls, he kicks his victim into an open cupboard. The scientists stand gobsmacked and snake tells them "Do not to let any guard near the cupboard as you need.some. special suits or some lame excuse like that. Snake heads round the corner sees an enemy and the enemy sees him and as snake is pursued he hides in a room with a glass door, it is a decontamination chamber. It has suits hanging up. The terrorist walks very slowly looking in all the rooms and he looks in the one opposite Snake. Snake being the cheeky chappie with a deathwish he is, knocked on the door and as the Afghan turned, Snake put 2 bullets into the back of his mouth, killing him instantly. Snake moves out of the room, looks upward for a safer route, and sees a vent 20yrds to his right. Snake makes his way to the vent and climbs inside and hopes the air conditioning is not on a time switch. He moves onto the straight edge and contacts Foster on the CODAS. " What can I do for you snake?" Foster asked with an eager tone. " You can tell me where the kitchen is. I'm starving!" " Snake don't eat! It will make you need to go to the toilet and you might get shot while sitting on it, it isn't a good way to die. if you die of course." "What are you getting at?" Snake was not happy. It sounded like Foster made him look like a wimp from the third year. Snake reaches the kitchen he checks no one is present, and he jumps down knocking over loads of metal cooking utensils. So Snake using his brain, hides in the industrial oven which is a massive thing, very wide and he could just about fit in it, but there was one problem, he couldn't shut the door. Snake's silencer for the MP5 had been sticking out so he couldn't shut the door properly, by this time there was a guard searching the kitchen area after hearing the clatter he was just about to resume as snake is trying to take off the silencer to the MP5, except he drops it and with a clatter, it rolls to the Afghan's feet. The Afghan looking puzzled picks up the silencer and does all sorts of things to it until he tries to stick it on his AKM-47 it took him at least 15 minutes, during this time Snake tries to get out of the oven unnoticed. Except that is not possible as Snake loses his balance and falls on the floor and the MP5 slides across the fresh, clean floor the Afghan looks round to see snake lying reaching for the MP5. Nevertheless, snake stands up and holds his hands in the air and he sees sauces thinking to himself: ' I'll take some just in case I need some more energy.' Snake gets taken to a cell guarded by an Afghan terrorist and who has just had a bad curry or maybe a Vindaloo, justifying the smell. The Terrorist runs to the toilet and Snake contacts Foster: "Foster! Snake here. I am stuck in a cell and I cannot get out, there's a guard with a bad stomachache, I think, I need a Gasmask to survive in this place! He keeps going to the bog every two minutes or so. I've been stripped of all weapons and items what can I do?" Snake said as if the training and the Operation had been a complete failure. "Snake, the door do you need keys or is it an electronic lock needing a PIN code or card?" foster asked curiously. Snake walked over to the door and looked down the outside of it. It was an electronic lock, which needed both. Both a PIN and a card key Simultaneously or you could use either not at the same time. " Foster, it has a space for either." Snake told him the details. "What is the cell number?" why Foster needed the info snake did not know. "Err. U6783." Snake told the number and told him to wait till he contacts him again, as the guard was coming back to his post. "Okay snake, waiting." Foster sounded like C-3PO from the Star Wars series the way he replied. Snake tried to talk to the guard and he asked the guard what his name was, as the guard spoke a bit of English. The guard replied with no Hesitation. " My name is Macar." the Afghan replied and he asked why he wanted to know his name. "Well, I heard your leader Vezerghade talking about your ability to do the job with your skinny second in command." The Afghan was so stupid through lack of education he asked what it meant, Snake told him and the Afghan asked what Vezerghade said about his ability. "Well, he said you was so bad he wanted to kill you." "He said that?" Macar was looking upset about this. "My own flesh and blood wants me dead? I'll kill him!" " Wait! Before you do I need him first. I am here to stop this terrorist activity. You could help me by unlocking this door and letting me go though." "Okay then that seems reasonable." Macar leaned to type in the cell code and suddenly he moaned and fell flat on his face, over in the corner was Vezerghade. "You want me to kill you? Nobody gets away with killing a Vezerghade. Snake stands still looking one-on-one with Vezerghde and turned to look at Macar lying face down on the floor. Vezerghade turns and shots a Frenesi shotgun at him but luckily, the cell glass was bulletproof. Vezerghade was not happy and went round to the cell door, to gain access to snake, not armed just standing free like it was a foxhunt. As he gained access he went to aim at snake and suddenly Macar got up slowly and silently, and stuck the barrel of his AKM-47 in the back of his uncle's head. They spoke in Arabic but as snakes Codas had a translator in it he knew what was being said. "Drop it!" Macar said in a controlling voice. "DROP IT! NOW!" Vezerghade dropped the Frenesi and snake with his quick reflexes grabbed it before it hit the floor. "Macar. Why? To your own Flesh and Blood? Stop this, and we can rule the world!" "No, we cannot rule the world. This has gone far enough!" "No-one can stop us! Just put the gun down and lets talk about it." Suddenly a terrorist surprises snake, and crawls from underneath his bed and grabs his neck, and grabs his gun after dropping it on the floor. "Drop the gun or he will kill him. I've seen him in action already, and he won't stop until he makes sure your dead when I give the order." Vezerghade tells Macar with a 'I've-got-you-now!' type of voice. Snake gets a sudden rush of adrenaline and with no warning he flips Vezerghade's Henchman, and he goes flying back first into the wall, then lands on his front. Macar meanwhile grabs the gun from Vezerghade and puts two bullets in the Henchman's legs. While this happens Vezerghade makes a run for it and locks them in, Macar meanwhile is getting hysterical. "We ain't gonna get out of here! We're locked in here and we're gonna die!" Snake, by reflex slaps him to stop him moaning. "We ain't gonna die! I can get someone to get us out of here." Sniffling Macar looks up to snake with a "look". "Wh.Wh.Who?" Macar asks concerned. "Someone who's in this operation."  
  
A/N Cliffhanger. All Will Be reviewed in the next Chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear or any of it's characters  
  
  
  
Snake contacts Foster with his quick reaction times and types in the frequency and the dial button.  
  
"Open the cell door, quickly!" Foster does as he is told and after 5 seconds, the door opens. Snake runs and goes in pursuit of Vezerghade, Macar follows close behind and helps the speedy chase. The chase goes through labs, with shelves of bottles and the like, crashing down behind Vezerghade and make an obstacle for Snake and Macar. Bullets flying in all directions, most of them going in Vezerghade's direction take time before it makes contact with Vezerghade's body. Snake grins at Macar and makes fun, of Vezerghade. " For an old man he can run quite fast!" snake was in a sarcastic mood and he felt he could get him if he aimed carefully and got it in sight for a head-shot, and lays his finger on the trigger. Suddenly, BANG! The shot is fired, but missing as Vezerghade made it to the Personnel Elevator. It might have hit him but only one person knew if it had a possibility of hitting him, one man. Foster. Snake contacts Foster and asks the question Foster replies with bad results. "No way! You are kidding me right? Nothing can get through those doors, not even military cutting gear! Those doors are made of 500mm thick iron sheets." "I didn't know, leave me alone will ya?" snake answered as if he is fed up of the operation. Foster seemed bad and asked snake what was wrong. "After all these years, it's reminded me." "What has Snake?" foster asked curiously. " This operation it's just reminded me, after all these years that life is short and you only live once. So if you die this is not the place. You want to die in your own country, somewhere where you was when you were small, somewhere memorable like. where you met the first person who saved your life and would have probably lived a better life than you. Snake got up from sitting down on his ass and walked towards the elevator, he pushed the button and waited till it was at his level, Macar meanwhile was still there and stayed sitting down. Snake told him to go and get out because if the SAS came back to check in case there were survivors they would shoot him dead as a terrorist. Macar got up and walked towards the door, snake watched as he did this and he called out to Macar. "Macar!" Macar looked round as quick as a flash and looked eye-to-eye with snake. Snake smiled and he placed his bandanna onto a weapons crate. "Thanks for your help, I liked the way you feigned your own death, made it look like I did it. I felt like I was as good as dead when he shot that Frenesi but when I found out the windows were bullet-proof I was embarrassed!" Snake and Macar start laughing at the incident and as they were about to say their goodbyes, someone was in the room with them, a shadowy character, he was holding a mini-chaingun. Snake looked at Macar, Macar looked at snake and they both nodded, Snake tossed him his MP5, as he would use the Desert Eagles. They both ran at the shadowy character guns blazing, and as soon as he let rip, spilling bullets all over the room, snake and Macar jumped sideways behind some crates. Snake as usual, felt flashy, and done a sideways somersault. He grabbed his Flashbangs and chucked one in Macar's direction. These are Flashbangs. Pull the pin and chuck it at him and cover your eyes, okay?" Snake told Macar what it was. He demonstrated, he pulled the pin and chucked the grenade at the assassin, it exploded leaving a bright light and the assassin fell to the ground. Snake ran at him holding his Desert Eagles aimed at his legs and shot one with two bullets, so he could not pull a fast one and he stood over him and looked at him and he demasked the anonymous assassin and snake stood gaping at the person he shot. It was someone he knew and loved very much. It was someone who helped at the Metal Gear project it was...Meryl! Meryl was knocked out by the shock of the grenade was so close when it went off. Snake contacted Foster and asked her where the nearest medical facility was. Foster told him to that it was on the second floor. Snake picked her up and set off to the infirmary. He went up to the lift. Snake got there eventually and as he laid her on the table the doctor had his back to him suddenly he spoke to him. " I've been expecting you, Snake." "Huh?" snake was now confused in the 1st degree. " I wanted you to come here, I knew you would come here and accept this mission." At this time snake was in deep confusion. "Who are you?" snake said in a gruff voice. " Me, Snake? You seriously can't remember?" snake you must be getting forgetful in your old age. Will you remember me if I show you something?" the doctor had only one hand his Pocket. "Maybe." Snake equipped his Desert Eagles and the Doctor was standing there back to him. "Who are you 'Doctor'?" snake was not sure if he cold trust this 'Doctor' or not. "Remember this Snake?" The doctor pulled his arm out of his pocket and put it in the air. Snake looked on is disbelief. "Ocelot!" " Yes, it's me snake. After you fought me, at the First floor basement trying to rescue the Armstech president, Grey Fox cut my arm off. And now I seek revenge as you distracted me I got a severed limb!" Ocelot had not changed much but during the metal gear Operation he had distracted Ocelot as Frank Jaeger A.K.A., Grey Fox sliced his arm off with his samurai sword, as he was put in an Exo-skeleton. Ocelot turned and whipped out his classic 6-shooter and twirled it as he used to. Meanwhile, Meryl moans and groans as she wakes up from the effects of the flashbang. She looks and sees Snake and Ocelot staring at each other, with weapons out in front of them. She looks shocked and thinks she is dreaming and gets up. "Don't move or she gets it!" Ocelot warned snake. Snake turns round, has a quick glance, and turns back again. "Meryl don't move!" Snake shouted quickly Macar was outside and went to the vending machine with the MP5 and as he came back, he heard voices. Snake, Meryl, and the third one did not sound like a doctor helping her medically. He burst in, tripped on a wire, and let go of the MP5, and it went off as it hit the floor. Bullets skimmed the top of snakes head, luckily for snake it ricocheted of something and hit ocelot square in the chest, snake in mid- dive shot his desert eagles four times each, and hit Ocelot and he fell back and landed on the bed that Meryl was sleeping on previously. Meryl ran up to Snake and hugged him so tight, Snake, for a military man could not breathe. "Snake! Thank god your okay!" " Why wouldn't I be?" snake asked confused. "Well, I saw you .Snake!" Meryl sees Macar and grabs snakes Desert Eagles and snake retaliates by grabbing her wrists. "Meryl, No! He's with us! That reminds me." Snake contacts Foster and tells him that Macar was now with them and not with the terrorists. As they were about to leave ocelot stands square in the doorway and prevents them from leaving. " I don't think so, Snake!" Snake reacted by grabbing his Desert Eagles from Meryl and forward Dived towards Ocelot, guns blazing. Ocelot all bloody and messy by this time had fallen flat on the floor once again, and as he tried to get up Macar starts jumping on his back. "Why can't you leave us alone you Bastard?!" Macar was furious. "Macar, No!" Snake was about to say that he was a very dangerous person to be dealing with. However, while this was happening Ocelot reversed the manoeuvre and stuck a gun to Macar's head. "Drop it snake! Or he's history!" Ocelot threatens snake with this blackmail. Snake had no choice but to give in to Ocelot, suddenly Meryl side-steps sideways and kicks ocelot full in the face and retrieves the MP5 that Ocelot dropped. Stand still! I'm pointing an MP5 in your face. Yet, you are still moving! Unless you want me to make you a bit more ugly than you already are, I suggest that you, stand still .friend!" Meryl had lost it. She was aiming a 5.56 Calibre sub-machine gun at his nose, and she threatened to use it. Macar Got up wiped himself off and started to jump on Ocelot's back. "Okay, Okay, You win! Just get him off me! Get him off me!" Ocelot replied with an upset yell. "Macar meanwhile was getting a bit bored of doing this, and went and grabbed the MP5 off Meryl and started shooting the small bags of Morphine. Meryl was not watching Ocelot and shouted at Macar. "Hey! I need those!" Macar got fed up of what he was doing, faced ocelot, and held gun in front of him. Also, at the other side of the room, Snake, watching Ocelot, Meryl and Macar doing a little 'Action Piece', had a bottle of Coca-Cola and drinking it. Meryl took a quick glance at snake and looked relived. "Snake! You got me a drink! How kind of you!" Snake didn't listen and drunk the rest of what was left. one fifth of a bottle. He looked round to Meryl and gave out a confused "Huh?". Meryl, stood there hands on hips and started having a go at him. "Why didn't you give me any!" Meryl started to shout. Snake replied and Meryl got uptight. "You didn't ask for any!" Meryl thought to herself. "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer!" She then asked him where he found it and he replied, "There." "On the side? What if someone pi**ed in that?" No! Not the side you dopey b**ch. The Machine!" Meryl looked outside the doorway looked left.nothing, looked right, saw 2 machines, a drinks machine with a bottle of Pepsi Max on the front and he saw an empty food machine. Then the power went, it went down with a hum. Snake thought to himself, it didn't feel right it was as if something unpromising was to happen right in front of him, and at the speed of light. Then he saw something under the machine, light? Was that it? Was it a ray of light? Snake looked under the machine and saw a fairly large table, with chairs all round. Snake got up and went back to Macar with Meryl. Meryl sat down and started to treat the gunshot Snake had inflicted earlier. She had treated the wound removed the bullet, and had it tightened thoroughly. They got up and snake just as Meryl went to pick the MP5 asked, "have you got a CODAS?" Meryl turned, looked at snake and replied. "A What?" " A CODAS. The upgraded version of the CODEC."  
  
A/N It might take me a while to write the next chapter so, in the meantime R&R Flames will be used to toast Vezerghade's backside 


End file.
